


Windy Hill

by cody_eja



Series: fics im actually proud of [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Roy's Our Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cody_eja/pseuds/cody_eja
Summary: Wolt has feelings, and Roy tries to help sort them out.
Relationships: Roy & Wolt (Fire Emblem), Sue/Wolt (Fire Emblem)
Series: fics im actually proud of [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079285
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	Windy Hill

**Author's Note:**

> i know this wont do very well but sue and wolt are baby

Feeling the refreshing breeze, Wolt let a long breath out. Roy’s army had been marching for several days now, and any moments of rest were greatly appreciated. They had just set up camp for the night, so Wolt took the opportunity to find a nice tree and sit down, obscured from the sun. He’d come to appreciate the wind and shade more in recent times. 

Which, of course, had nothing to do with a certain Sacaen he’d grown closer to not so long ago. Nope, not at all. He’d begun to acknowledge the wonders of nature completely on his own volition. 

Alright, fine. Wolt was no fan of lying, even to himself. There was no denying he’d developed something of an infatuation with Sue after their debate over riding on horseback. They’d become something he was pretty sure could be considered friends, but Sue’s odd nature made it a bit difficult to define. Wolt certainly enjoyed spending time with her, though he suspected that he did a bit more than she.

His crush was one-sided, that much was obvious. Sue was definitely not the romantic type, much less someone who’d even consider Wolt in that light. He knew his status, and, regardless of what Lord Roy insisted, that status was fairly low on the totem pole. Sue was… well, Sue. While she certainly wasn’t nobility, granddaughter of the Silver Wolf was nothing to scoff at. Besides, he wasn’t really Sacaen material. While he had grown to appreciate nature more recently, Wolt was completely deaf to the voices Sue spoke of so much. 

Of course, the heart is never quite logical. Despite his brain knowing full well nothing would ever come of it, he’d often feel twinges in his stomach when he saw her. Very inconvenient, to say the least, as they fought together in almost every battle. She’d even had to save him at the last moment from an unnoticed enemy due to these distractions. He wouldn’t be all that surprised if Sue was starting to see him as a burden. Wolt definitely was.

“Hey, Wolt! Taking a rest?”

Recognizing the voice, he immediately shot up. “Er– Lord Roy! I was um, just…”

Roy rolled his eyes. “What have I said about formalities? You’re my friend, Wolt. There’s no need to treat me like a superior. Sit back down, please.”

Wolt sighed. “Um, alright…”

“Anyway, what’s on your mind? You seem a little out of it.”

He winced. Was it that obvious? “It’s nothing. I’m fine, Lord Roy. No need to worry about me.”

Roy was clearly starting to become a little frustrated. “Look, Wolt. I  _ want _ to worry about you. You’re my best friend! If there’s anything you need, or anything you want to talk about, just ask. I miss the days when we were two friends instead of ‘Lord and his Servant’ or whatever you think is expected.”

While still a bit hesitant, Wolt knew the words rang true. He felt a pang of guilt for being so neglectful of his best friend. “I… I’m sorry, L–” He cut himself off briefly. “Roy. I just wanted to keep you safe. And I guess I thought that meant being a proper knight for you. But if me acting this way really makes you uncomfortable, then I guess…”

Roy’s expression brightened. “I’m glad you can finally see it my way. I truly value your presence in my life, Wolt.” After a pause, he frowned. “But don’t think you can change the subject that easily. I can tell something is bothering you. Please, tell me.”

Damn. He’d hoped Roy wouldn’t have noticed, but it seemed Wolt wasn’t catching any breaks today. “Uh, the thing is... I’m not really sure you’d be much help with this… issue.”

“What kind of issue is it? Have you been off your archery game?”

Sighing, Wolt decided it was time to spill the beans. “Well, it’s kind of a… romantic issue.”

Roy’s jaw dropped. “A what!? You mean you got a girlfriend and didn’t even tell me? I feel betrayed, Wolt!”

“Um, what? No! I don’t have a girlfriend!” He definitely didn’t have a girlfriend. And, knowing Sue, he  _ definitely _ wasn’t getting one anytime soon.

“So, what’s the problem, then?”

Wolt scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “There’s, um, kind of a girl I sorta like…”

Roy beamed at him. “That’s awesome, Wolt! I’m so happy for you.”

Suppressing a groan, Wolt continued. “Uh, well, it’s not so awesome.” His lord really was dense sometimes.

He frowned again. “Why not? Shouldn’t you be happy about this? Is… is it someone you shouldn’t like? ...Oh! Is it a guy?”

Face turning red, he immediately shot that down. “NO! No, it’s um, it’s not a guy.”

“I don’t get it, then. What’s so bad about liking someone?”

“It’s just– I’m making stuff so awkward between us, now. I value her as a friend greatly but when I’m around her I just– I don’t know…”

Roy nodded sagely, as if he’d heard this hundreds of times. Of course, his actual comment wasn’t sage whatsoever. “So tell her.”

Wolt sputtered a little. “What? No, I can’t do that!”

“Why not?”

Elimine above, what would it take to make him understand the situation? “Things are awkward enough as it is. I don’t want to ruin our friendship entirely.”

Finally, a look of realization formed on Roy’s face, replacing the confused one. “You think she doesn’t like you back.”

Wolt resisted the urge to slap his hand to his forehead. “Well,  _ obviously _ . Are you really only now figuring that out?”

“Why do you think that?”

Huh? What kind of question was that? “Why do I think what? That it was obvious?”

“Why do you think it’s unrequited?”

This was going to take longer than anticipated.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Roy sighed, as if he’d expected that. “Wolt, you’re always talking about how ‘unworthy’ or ‘lowly’ you are, and I won’t stand for it anymore. This mystery girl, if she  _ really _ doesn’t like you back, which I doubt, is an idiot.”

Wolt frowned. “She’s not an idiot.”

“Then she returns your feelings. Look, Wolt. I’m willing to bet anything on this. Please, just trust me.”

Still skeptical, Wolt raised an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

“Seriously. I’ll call her over right now.” He turned back towards the camp. “Hey, Sue! Over here, I found your boyfriend!”

If it was possible to die from a combination of embarrassment and incredulity, they’d need to start planning Wolt’s funeral very soon. In a strained whisper, he asked “How did you know that? Also, I am  _ not _ her boyfriend.”

Roy just chuckled. “What kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t notice your constant mooning? C’mon dude, it was so obvious.”

“So then, before–”

“Yeah, I was just pulling your leg. Anyway, here she comes. You might want to get that leaf out of your hair.”

There was a leaf in his hair? Had it been there the whole time? 

They both fell silent as Sue entered into earshot. Those fifteen seconds as Wolt awaited his grim fate were pure torture.

She came to a stop a few feet away. “You have a leaf in your hair.”

He groaned. “So I’ve been told.”

She switched her gaze to Roy. “Why did you call me here, Master Roy? Do you have need of me?”

He gave the most unconvincing pout of all time. “What? I just thought you’d want to see your Wolt here.”

Her glare turned deadly. “I have no cares about his whereabouts. And he is not mine.”

Roy raised his eyebrow in quite the exaggerated fashion. “Oh, really? Didn’t seem that way yesterday when you–mpph!” Sue leapt forward and covered his mouth.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Her cheeks had greatly flushed, and Wolt couldn’t help but admire how pretty it looked.

Taking a step back, Roy raised his hands in mock surrender. “Alright, alright, alright, I won’t say anything. But I think he deserves to know.” He nodded his head sideways in Wolt’s direction.

The boy in question wasn’t really paying attention anymore, seemingly transfixed by the Sacaen.

“Aren’t you curious, Wolt?” Roy’s sudden question shook him from his reverie. 

“Uh, what?”

The Pharaen lord looked like he was trying his best not to burst out laughing. “You know, about the thing I was going to say earlier? Or are you too distracted, lover-boy?”

Wolt tried his hardest to ignore that last part. “Uh, I don’t know. ...I guess?”

Roy looked back to Sue. “Why don’t you do the honor?”

She sighed, cheeks still thoroughly red. “Well, I was looking for you…”

“...And?” Roy prodded.

“...And I was worried about you. I’d barely seen you for the past few days, and you didn’t show up for our archery training. I– I thought that maybe you weren’t feeling well. But now I see you’re completely fine…”

Wolt stared at her. In truth, he’d been avoiding her, albeit somewhat unconsciously. Constant distraction and gut twinges were surprisingly inconvenient. He didn’t really have anything to say in response.

“So it’s just me then.” She began looking at her own feet. “You think I’m odd, or strange. You don’t enjoy being around the weird girl, do you?”

No, it was quite the opposite. He liked being around her far too much. Though he’d never say that out loud…

“You what?” Her head snapped back up to look him in the eyes.

Apparently, he  _ would _ say that out loud. Great job, Wolt’s brain! Really on your A-game today!

“Um, I– well, I…”

“Why did you say that?”

He started absentmindedly rubbing his arm. “Uh, I didn’t mean to.”

“...So, you didn’t mean it.” The dejection in her voice was clear. Even Wolt could notice it.

“N-no! I did! I just, I didn’t think you’d…” Why did he have to be so bad at this? He looked to Roy for support, only to find the lord was long gone. Some best friend he was.

“The, um, the truth is, Sue… I, uh, I really like you?” 

She looked at him exasperatedly. “Is that supposed to be a question?”

“Er– no! No, I really like you. Like,  _ like _ like you.”

A small smile crept onto her face. She was rubbing her forearm as well. “Oh, ok. That’s… nice.”

Nice? Wasn’t this supposed to be when she rejected him, or something? Or maybe she was just letting him down easy. Yeah, that was it.

“Um, can I sit next to you?” The question blindsided him, and Wolt only now realized that she was still standing and he’d been sitting the entire time.

“If you want…”

Sue dropped down to his level, and leaned back against the tree as well. After a brief pause, she rested her head on his shoulder, causing his heartbeat to kick into overdrive.

_ Too close, too close, too close! _

“I really like you, too.”

Her voice was small, barely audible over the calm breeze. 

But Wolt heard it.

The leaves above them waved back and forth, creating a constant rhythm.

He tentatively put his arm around her shoulder, and she snuggled in closer to him.

He curled his fingers into the grass and felt the solid bark against his head.

No one had the heart to wake them up for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it please comment; they make my day.


End file.
